White Lace
by Delmire
Summary: PWP: Asami makes only one demand for their wedding, he wants Akihito all dressed up in white bridal lace just for him.


**AN:** **I have no excuse for this! Shameless lemon. For those that were wanting a wedding/continuation of Birthday Confessions, unfortunately I have no ideas for that but you can have this instead? Hopefully you guys aren't sick of me yet! Also I feel like I ended it too abruptly but I really had no idea how to actually end it!**

Akihito shivered as he stared into the mirror. He wasn't sure if it was nervousness or anticipation that caused it but that pooling heat and shivering flesh was something he had long since come to associate with Asami. He had been waiting for this all night or perhaps it would be fair to say all week. Until today, he hadn't seen the crime lord for a week, Asami had been busy getting everything organised so that he could take a month off with as little interruption as possible. A month off to fuck Akihito in as many different countries as possible.

Akihito felt his heart rate increase. The whole evening was blur, the only thing that stood out were the brief meeting of eyes across the room and the hand pressed at the small of his back at other times. Oh, they had promised so much. Eyes dark with lust and a smirk to match and the hand that felt too hot even through his clothes.

And when the crime lord had finally had enough and dragged Akihito away to their private suit, that sinful voice had whispered directly into his ear.

"Go get changed, Kitten. I'll be waiting." He had moved away then and Akihito had taken a few moments to get his thoughts under control enough to make his way into the bathroom. Now here he stood obliging Asami's one demand for this whole affair.

White bridal lace.

It had been custom made and fit him like a second skin. The designer had called it a cross between a garter and a corset. Starting from his hips and hugging him tightly until just under his nipples, it was almost a bodice of white lace and matching small white ribbons criss-crossed across the front and back. A white thong with the same lace and ribbons made it a set. Over the top of both he had a shear gown also made from the same lace. It had long sleeves that fell past his wrists and if he wrapped it around himself the front would reach his knees but the back of the gown trailed out behind him as though he was a bride in a dress. He supposed that wasn't far off considering. Akihito left the gown hanging open. It was completely see through so there was no point trying to hide away underneath it. Not that he wanted to, if he was honest. The photographer was very much looking forward to the reaction his attire would receive.

Imagining the heat and desire in those golden eyes, Akihito shivered again. It was anticipation he decided, rather than nervousness. The prospect of finding out exactly what those eyes were promising was thrilling. With a deep breath and one last glance into the mirror, Akihito left the en-suite and stepped into the bedroom.

The lights were on but dimmed right down and Asami sat in a large chair near the window that was turned around to face the bathroom. He had removed his suit coat, vest and tie and had the first few buttons of his shirt undone. A cigarette hung loosely from the side of his mouth and there was a tumbler of whiskey resting in his hand on the arm of the chair.

Akihito glided forward on bare feet and watched his lover, no _husband_ , for his reaction. The crime lord seemed completely frozen in place except for his hooded golden eyes that tracked his movements. Upon reaching Asami, Akihito slid onto his lap, straddling his thighs. He plucked the tumbler out of his hand and downed the liquid in one burning gulp before placing it on a small table that was beside the chair. Next Akihito pulled the cigarette from his lips and squashed it out in the ashtray that also inhabited the table. Finally turning back to his new husband, Akihito slipped his arms around his neck and curled one hand up into thick, dark hair. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against Asami's and it seemed to break whatever spell the crime lord had been under as he finally began to move. Large hands reached up under the gown to circle the photographer waist and pulled him firmly against Asami's broad chest. Asami teasingly bit and tugged at Akihito's bottom lip before gaining entrance to thrust his tongue into his mouth. The photographer could feel one of those large hands tracing the lace carefully down the curve of his back and onto the matching thong before moving to squeeze at his cheeks.

Akihito moaned into his husband's mouth and arched his back at the teasing touches, those skilful fingers where now caressing the line of lace that disappeared into the cleft between his cheeks. He pulled back to try and catch his breath and felt Asami's lips move to his throat. The nips and licks were a pleasurable torment when coupled with the fingers that were now carefully caressing his hole through the fabric and the photographer found himself grinding down against the bulge in Asami's pants.

"Don't be so hasty Kitten, we have all night and I intend to make full use of it."

Akihito just whined in response and felt Asami's dark chuckle rumble through his chest. The crime lord pulled Akihito so that he was up on his knees and he had access the rosy little nipples that were peeking out over the top of the lace. The arm still around Akihito's waist tightened to stop the photographers wiggling while he bit and sucked the already stiff nubs. The hand on Akihito's ass left briefly but quickly returned and nudged the lace aside. The cold, wet feeling against his puckered hole was unexpected and had the photographer crying out in surprise. It quickly turned into a moan once a finger forced its way inside however.

Akihito tried to squirm against Asami to get some friction on his ignored erection but he was held still and could only helplessly take the slow finger fucking and bites to his chest. But it was too slow, too soft and just not enough. The photographer let out a frustrated whine.

"Yes Kitten? Is there something you want?"

"Ahh, more… Please, more!" He could almost feel the satisfied smirk he was sure would be in place.

"Were you not listening Kitten? We have all night and if I give you what you want now you won't last."

"Pleeaaasse!"

He moaned as he felt the slight stretch of a second finger join the first, pumping in and out of his tight little hole. Akihito arched his back and tried to force himself down onto the fingers more but was once again denied by the arm around his waist holding him in place. Asami had pulled away slightly and was drinking in the sight of Akihito.

"This lace is very sexy Kitten. Did you get it made just for me?"

"Y-yes!"

Asami removed his fingers and placing both hands under the photographer's ass and stood up, carrying Akihito with him as he moved towards the bed. His legs had automatically wrapped around Asami's waist when he had picked him up but he dropped them to the floor. Asami let go and only had a chance to look at him in askance before Akihito slid down and onto his knees. As he unclasped Asami's belt and unzipped his pants, he felt fingers thread their way through his blonde hair and tug gently. His deft hands quickly pulled out Asami's throbbing erection from his underwear and immediately took the head into his mouth.

While making use of his lips and tongue, Akihito ran his hands over his husbands toned abs and hips before shucking off the crime lords pants and underwear. He looked up through his lashes to see Asami looking down at him with hooded eyes and the hand not in his hair was slowly unbuttoning his shirt.

Akihito moved one hand to circle the base of Asami's cock while he took the rest down his throat getting a grunt in response. He squirmed a little on the spot feeling his neglected erection scrape across the lace thong. He worked at the cock, moaning at the slight friction before he felt a sharp tug on his hair. He pulled back and licked his lips while he looked up into molten golden eyes. The photographer found himself being pulled up and into Asami's arms. He didn't even have time to seek out a kiss before he was on his back on the bed. He watched as Asami shed his shirt and re-arranged the white lace that was fanned out around Akihito before he slipped between his thighs.

The crime lord's large hands reached out and slowly traced the lace and ribbons across Akihito's torso. The photographer arched into his touch and spread his legs wider.

"Ahh, Kitten, you have no idea what this does to me."

Asami traced his hands down and tugged the thong to the side, freeing Akihito's erection before engulfing it into his mouth, earning a ragged moan. Fingers ran down under the white lace and pushed their way back into Akihito's tight heat. It didn't take long before the photographer was a wanton, mewling mess coming unglued under his husbands ministrations.

"Ahh! R-ryu!" The photographer's fingers scrabbled to find purchase in Asami's dark hair. "Fuck! C-cumming!"

Asami took him to the back of his throat and held his hips in place while the photographer rode out his orgasm. Asami let his husbands now limp cock slip out of his mouth and removed the three fingers that had been working Akihito's hole open. He grasped his own cock and lined it up with his entrance and shoved smoothly inside right to the hilt. The crime lord hooked one of his husband's ankles over his shoulder and leaned down to capture his lips. Teeth and tongues clashed and Asami drank in all of Akihito's heady moans while slowly grinding into him. He pulled back and moved down to latch onto a nipple that was now hiding under the lace.

"Oh! Ryu… More!" Akihito was aching off the bed in obvious pleasure, one hand fisted in his husband's hair and the other scrabbling for purchase in the sheets.

"Fuck! More… Please, harder!"

He quickly lost any semblance of coherency and was reduced down to moans and curses. Asami's pace stayed slow and deep, he seemed to be enjoying the desperation the pace brought out in the other. The crime lord leaned back and stared down at his lover with lust blown eyes.

"Ahh, Kitten." His voice was rough with desire. "You feel so good. And fuck! That pretty white lace, just for me."

Asami began to speed up his thrusts, finally giving in to Akihito's demands for more.

"Come for me, Akihito."

The photographer in question yanked Asami back down for sloppy kisses between his moans of 'fuck' and 'yes' and 'more'. Bent almost in half, he cried out. Close. So close. Asami bit down into the junction between his neck and shoulder with a growl and that was all that was needed send Akihito over the edge and he pulled his husband with him. Muscles spasming and chests heaving they lay in a tangle of limbs, lace, sweat and cum. But it wouldn't be long before they both roused again, after all the night was young.


End file.
